complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cherrynobyl
|gender = Unisex |Status = Alive |Sapience = Animalistic |Instinct = Tastes Like Pity |Grows into = Bananuke |Pre-evolutions = N/A |Powerutions, Legendutions, Corruptions, etc. = N/A}} Cherrynobyl (singular Cherrynobyl, plural Cherrynobyl) is the Radioactive Fruit Complien. It is a Nature and Nuclear Element Complien. It grows into Bananuke. Appearance Cherrynobyl are red, nearly-spherical Compliens with two short stubby legs and a dark stem with a dark leaf coming off the side. They have bright yellow eyes and a large, usually smiling mouth. Cherrynobyl are covered with a yellow-green, radioactive goop which protects most of its body. This goop is extremely radioactive, and very dangerous to touch. Cherrynobyl are approximately on average 0.3 meters wide (~1 ft), and about 64 kilograms (141 lbs), most of which comes from the extremely dense nuclear waste. Info Cherrynobyl may look cute, but don't be fooled. Cherrynobyl are extremely dangerous! Covered in a thick coating of nuclear waste, Cherrynobyl is dangerous to be around in every way, shape, and form. To add to the danger, Cherrynobyl are extremely friendly and social, and try to befriend people who go near them. However, due to the radioactive coating, most people who encounter Cherrynobyl die nearly immediately. Cherrynobyl, fortunately, are not terribly common, though they are not the rarest of Compliens either. Typically, Cherrynobyl are only found near nuclear plants. Rarely are they ever found outside there, so this significantly lowers the amount of harm a Cherrynobyl can cause. In the rare instance that a Cherrynobyl is to come into one's home, it is recommended you try to find an exit which the Cherrynobyl had not entered through. Afterwards, one must call a hazmat team to have the Cherrynobyl removed. Since Cherrynobyl's nuclear waste is highly contaminous, one must them move somewhere else for approximately ten years. Cherrynobyl are often large pests, so cities attempt the best they can do to make sure Cherrynobyl stay out of their cities, and usually pay for new homes for those who have had the unfortunate fate of coming across a Cherrynobyl. Cherrynobyl, however, are admired in some aspects, mainly their design. Ever since Cherrynobyl started appearing in the wild, they have been very famous for their cute appearance, and are often used for various designs, regardless of how deadly they truly are. Plush toys of Cherrynobyl often satisfy those who wish they could have a real Cherrynobyl on aesthetic alone, thus saving them the trouble of what happens if one were to come near them. Cherrynobyl are also occasionally used as mascots, since they are often considered on Complanet to be a very cute design. On rare occasions, a wild Complien will attempt to consume a Cherrynobyl, due to how they resemble delicious fruit. The body of a Cherrynobyl, if consumed whole, will quickly destroy those who consume it. On very rare occasions, in areas infested with large predators, people will release large squadrons of Cherrynobyl, and allow them to be consumed by any pests. At best, this eliminates pests, albeit at the sacrifice of Cherrynobyl. At worst, the area is now infected with two horrible monsters and must be evacuated at all costs. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Cherrynobyl here. Origin Some insights on Cherrynobyl's origins. Name Its name is derived from "cherry," from the fruit it is based on, and a reference to the Chernobyl accident, one of the most fatal nuclear disasters in history. Design The design of Cherrynobyl is for the most part, inspired by cherries. Trivia *It was the first Complien on Complipedia created with the Nuclear Element already added, rather than being converted to the Nuclear Element. Gallery Cherrynobyl Coloring Page.png|Coloring page Category:Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:Black Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Orange Compliens Category:Masculine Complien Category:Feminine Complien Category:Spin-off Complien Category:Compliens made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Radioactive Fruit Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Generation 6 Compliens Category:Created in 2016 Category:Fruit-like Compliens Category:Nature Element Category:Nuclear Element